


Bodyguard

by valvalblueee



Series: Otros UA que quiero para Cherik [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Comfort, Erik Has Feelings, Happy Ending, M/M, Poor Charles, Protective Erik, bodyguard erik, minister charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Charles Xavier es el ministro representante de la comunidad mutante y el encargado de prever los atentados terroristas que amenazan la vida de estos mismos. Erik Lehnsherr asume su nuevo cargo como guardaespaldas principal del ministro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tomé la idea de una de mis series favoritas británicas, Bodyguard. Desde que vi la serie no dejé de pensar en una versión Cherik.  
> Este fanfic fue inicialmente escrito para #CherikWeek2019  
> No tengo un beta, así que puede haber muchos errores que lo corregiré más adelante.  
> De todas maneras, gracias por leer~

Charles se retuerce bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo por última vez antes de correr y ceder al cansancio. Erik no tarda en llegar, sus piernas tiemblan y se doblan en placer, pero permanece quieto, observando el rostro adormilado del ministro. Sonríe ante el reconocimiento.

Charles Francis Xavier, primer ministro de la comunidad mutante, la persona a quien debe proteger  durante 14 horas al día, el hombre con quien se acuesta hace un mes.

Erik se deja caer a un costado, su ritmo cardiaco se regula y la culpa lo golpea de nuevo, ¿cómo llegó hasta este punto? Él vuelve a mirar a Charles, sus ojos ceden ante el placer de contemplar los rasgos ajenos y una sonrisa imperceptible se dibuja en sus labios. Podría perder el trabajo por esto y realmente no le importa asumir las consecuencias. Estaría bien si los descubrieran, así podría deshacerse de Charles para siempre, de esa necesidad que siente por tocarlo hasta verlo retorcerse de placer. Aunque también hay otro tipo de sentimiento que Erik ignora tajante, no piensa en ello, no mientras tenga una familia a la que aún quiere recuperar.

Una vez más, Erik deja a Charles durmiendo y se va a la habitación continua, dónde es su lugar.

-

Erik Lehnsherr oyó de Charles Xavier cuando aún era un soldado en la armada del Reino Unido. Él oyó el discurso del hombre, sobre la paz y la negociación, por supuesto que se burló de esa palabrería y sus compañeros también lo hicieron. Un hombre como él, o más bien los políticos en general, no podrían saber sobre la guerra, las pérdidas, el miedo y el sacrificio. El trabajo de tipos como Charles eran el discurso y la creación de leyes, mientras que, los tipos como Erik, se encargaban del trabajo sucio. No era un secreto que los soldados odiaban a los políticos y sus absurdos discursos de paz o prosperidad. Pero servían, como un cojín de esperanza que les permitía soñar con volver a reunirse con sus familias.

_Su familia_ , Erik pensaba en ellos cuando decidió que era hora de regresar. Había perdido tantos años con ellos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder recordar sus rostros pese a las fotos que enviaba Magda cada cierto tiempo, cuando se presentaba un acontecimiento importante. Erik pensó en las sonrisas de Peter y Wanda cuando lo vieran en la puerta de su casa. Él también pensó en Magda, su esposa, pese a que ella le había pedido una pausa a su relación. Erik quería recuperarlo, el tiempo y las experiencias, aunque sabía que no podría hacer mucho. Su nuevo cargo era una barrera.

Su jefa, Emma, había decidido ponerlo en el servicio especial de protección de la policía metropolitana de Londres, encargándolo como guardaespaldas de uno de los ministros más polémicos del país, Charles Francis Xavier. Erik contuvo las ganas de mostrar su molestia, en cambio, asumió la responsabilidad con objetividad.

—Trabaja en esto por dos años y luego podrás pedir un cambio en algún sector de la policía. Sé que querías más tiempo para tu familia, pero te necesitamos protegiendo a Charles. Prometo que después te pondré en un buen puesto con un sueldo favorable –explicó Emma.

—Asumiré el trabajo ¿Eso es todo?

—Comienzas mañana.

Erik sintió un poco más de resentimiento contra ese hombre.

Esa noche, buscó la información necesaria sobre Charles. Los datos que encontró fueron pocos. El ministro procedía de una familia millonaria que tenía relaciones cercanas con la familia real, tenía una hermana que vivía en Estados Unidos como actriz y una ex esposa llamada Moira Mactagger. Había sido un ex alumno reconocido por sus muchos méritos en la Universidad de Oxford y supuestamente, era un mutante, nadie sabía qué tipo de mutación poseía y muchos rumores decían que sólo era un humano. Esto último era una de las razones por las que muchos mutantes no confiaban en él. Charles Xavier era un político cuestionado tanto por humanos como por mutantes. Erik no era la excepción.

Cuando se encontró con Charles a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió de ver que el ministro era más joven de lo que aparentaban sus fotos. Tenía muchas pecas que convertían su rostro a algo semejante a un niño o adolescente, y además, poseía unos ojos azules bastante intensos. Pero por lo demás, Erik pensó que Charles sólo era un político engreído y egocéntrico. Él ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar cuando Erik se presentó, le había mostrado una mirada crítica y se había marchado.

El resto del día fue una constante de gritos desesperantes de Charles. Erik casi podía sentir pena por su pobre secretaria que caminaba tras él con bastante nerviosismo. Por supuesto, él no pudo hacer nada más por la atareada chica. A comparación de la secretaria, su trabajo era más simple. Erik se encargaba de revisar cada ambiente a dónde Charles entraba y permanecer en silencio, parado, mientras observaba a las personas que se acercaban al ministro. A Erik le gustaba eso, estar lejos de Charles y dedicarse a inspeccionar el ambiente sin intercambiar muchas palabras con ese hombre. Él podría soportar dos años si sólo hacía eso.

El fin de su primer día de jornada terminó en la casa de Charles. Como lo había hecho durante toda la mañana, Erik entró primero a inspeccionar el lugar y reconocer la zona. Por sus poderes de magnetismo, sabía que no había explosivos dentro de la casa o armas de fuego activadas, el ambiente estaba seguro, pero Erik se demoró más de la cuenta sólo para molestar al ministro, quien no ocultaba su expresión exasperada y cansada.

—Es seguro, señor –Erik afirmó, dejando que Charles entrara.

—Bien –respondió el ministro como una queja disfrazada.

Por supuesto, Erik no le mostró su satisfacción por enfurecer al hombre. Se lo había ganado por ser un dolor en el trasero para muchos empleados durante todo el día.

—Escuche agente Lehnsherr –Charles suspiró cansado mientras se acercaba al pequeño bar de su sala. –Si va hacer las cosas difíciles entre nosotros, como ahora, será mejor que renuncie. Me di cuenta, por cierto. Conozco toda esta mierda de verificación.

Erik apretó los dientes tratando de controlar su propio enojo.

—Quizá, ministro, no debió ser un imbécil con los demás. Aunque es claro que los políticos como usted no pueden sentir empatía por empleados como nosotros.

Charles parpadeó, era claro que estaba sorprendido. Lo que Erik no entendió fue el leve rubor que se formaba en las mejillas pecosas.

—Lo siento –Charles finalmente habló. Sus ojos se posaron en Erik unos segundos antes de volver a observar las botellas de vino y levantar una. –Fue un terrible día desde que me levanté.

Erik se quedó en silencio por un momento, no se había esperado esa respuesta. Si el ministro lo sentía de verdad o no, era asunto que pasaba de su importancia. Aun así decidió ser transparente con respecto a su trabajo como guardaespaldas.

—Muchos piensan que usted es un terrible ministro, señor Xavier –Charles levantó la mirada en reprobación. –Me incluyo en el grupo. Pienso que es ingenuo, no sabe nada más allá de las leyes o los libros. Propone cosas que sólo nos perjudican y piensa que hablando se terminará las confrontaciones. Créame que jamás lo reconocería como mi representante o como líder de los mutantes. Sin embargo, tengo un trabajo que consiste en protegerlo y le aseguro que cumpliré con mi labor diligentemente. Mientras yo vele por su seguridad, me aseguraré que nada malo le pase. En ese sentido, puede confiar en mí.

Erik no percibió ninguna expresión reprobatoria en el ministro, más bien parecía pensativo, hasta que lo vio sonreír por unos breves segundos. Abrió la botella de vino que tenía y la bebió sin ánimos de ser educado.

—Confiaré entonces, agente Lehnsherr –Charles se acercó a la ventana, dándole la espalda a Erik. –Tenga buena noche.

Al regresar a su departamento, esa noche, Erik también decidió ser honesto con Magda. Hizo la llamada, se comunicó con los niños y le pidió a su esposa intentarlo una vez más por el bien de la familia, pero ella se excusó y cortó la comunicación. A veces, tenía la leve sospecha que Magda ya había estado rehaciendo su vida mientras él seguía en los campos de batalla. Janos, uno de sus compañeros, le había dicho que las personas se cansan de esperar y era un hecho que Magda había esperado mucho. Pero una leve esperanza y terquedad, todavía le pedía seguir intentando.

A partir de entonces, la relación con el ministro mejoró sustancialmente. Charles saludaba y parecía contener su molestia cuando alguno cometía una equivocación. Durante esas primeras semanas, Erik había notado que la expresión de Charles era mayormente cansancio, molestia e impotencia. Las únicas veces que lo vio tranquilo y relajado, era cuando se comunicaba con Raven, su hermana y con Hank, su anterior consejero. Hasta que su ex esposa llegó de improvisto, una noche en la que Charles se veía como un hombre moribundo.

—Está bien agente Lehnsherr, no tienes que imponer el protocolo en ella –Interrumpió Charles cuando Erik estaba por revisar a Moira. La mujer le sonrió con diversión y entró hasta la sala. Charles caminó detrás. –Ya puede irse. Tenga buena noche. –Charles se despidió y cerró la puerta de la sala.

Entonces Erik lo oyó, la risa natural de Charles, acompañada de la fuerte carcajada de Moira. Si ambos eran así de felices, ¿por qué decidieron divorciarse? Erik arrugó el entrecejo, un poco de celos lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta que, ni en sus mejores años, fue así con Magda. Suspiró, lleno de pesadez y se retiró a la soledad de su departamento.

Después de la visita de Moira, Charles parecía más tranquilo, se dio cuenta Erik. Ya no saltaba cuando una llamada llegaba o simplemente sonreía cuando algún empleado cometía una tontería con el trabajo. Se veía más joven y vivaz. Erik no entendía la verdadera razón del cambio y parecía que los demás estaban en sus mismas condiciones. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado con su ex esposa esa noche, pareció haber influido desmedidamente en Charles. Por un momento, Erik se sintió curioso, pero lo dejó pasar con el paso de los días. Mientras trabajara pacíficamente, estaba bien para él.

Sin embargo, su relación con Charles comenzó a cambiar desde la llamada insistente de Magda durante su horario de trabajo. Ambos estaban dentro del auto, Erik observaba los alrededores de la pista con minuciosidad, informando cada cierto tiempo sobre las condiciones y recibiendo confirmaciones del personal que miraban las cámaras de seguridad desde la oficina principal. Entonces Magda llamó y Erik tuvo que colgar con desesperación.

—Lo siento –Erik se disculpó, regresando de nuevo el celular al bolsillo junto a su pecho.

—Descuide –Charles le sonrió y volvió su atención a los documentos que estaba revisando.

Pero las llamadas continuaron, más insistentes. Erik se preocupó porque Magda era así de persuasiva cuando eran temas relacionados a los niños.

—Deberías contestar –sugirió Charles.

—Perdón, no volverá a pasar –Erik respondió la llamada y los gritos de Magda se escucharon primero. –¿Qué sucedió?...sabes que no puedo ir, estoy de servicio…lo sé…sabes que Wanda no puede controlarlo…está bien, puedo reponer los costos del daño…hablaré con ella por la noche…si, te quiero. Adiós.

Charles le brindó una sonrisa de consuelo que Erik vio reflejada en el retrovisor. Se disculpó una vez más y trató de no ocupar su mente con la reciente noticia de Magda.

Desde que sus hijos habían entrado a estudiar, los problemas eran constantes. A pesar de estar lejos, Magda siempre llamaba mensualmente para comunicarle sobre la situación de los niños. Al principio era Peter, quien solía escaparse porque no controlaba su velocidad. Erik trató de calmar a su esposa por medio de las llamadas, pidiéndole que tenga paciencia pero ella respondía con reproches y terminaban discutiendo. Luego fue Wanda. Magda llamó una vez asustada, en un día que no solía llamar, le contó que las cosas flotaban por todo lado y que la noche anterior habían salido objetos disparados por cada rincón de la casa. Erik no pudo darle solución, sólo consuelo y pedirle, nuevamente, que siguiera siendo paciente. Pensó que las cosas mejorarían ahora que estaba en la ciudad, pero de nuevo no había podido recurrir a su hija. Erik se sentía devastado y estaba cada vez más seguro que ya no podría recuperar a su familia.

—¿Problemas con los niños? –Preguntó Charles cuando Erik terminó la verificación de la casa.

—Mi hija hizo flotar las carpetas y luego las rompió –Erik respondió con cansancio.

—¿Telequinésis? –Charles le extendió una copa con vino que Erik aceptó sin reproche. –Antes de responder, por favor, siéntese. Ambos estamos agotados.

Erik lo hizo sin pensar mucho en el protocolo que requería su trabajo.

—Al parecer si –respondió. –Aunque Magda me dijo que a veces Wanda emite algo parecido a humo rojo.

—Es difícil las primeras veces –comentó el ministro antes de beber de su copa. –Debería tomarse un par de días, señor Lehnsherr. Enséñele a Magda cómo enseñar a sus hijos a que dominen sus poderes. Si ella no sabe, lo único que sentirá es miedo y desesperación.

Pensó en ello. Erik había aprendido a la fuerza, por necesidad y miedo. Aunque su madre siempre lo consolaba, podía ver el temor a través de los cansados ojos de la mujer. Por esos tiempos Erik deseó no tener esos poderes, esa maldición. No quería que sus hijos sintieran lo mismo, ellos tenían un precioso don que debían atesorar. Quizá si debía tomarse unos días y resolver el problema.

—Tomaré su consejo, pese a que usted es humano –Erik dijo sin pensarlo.

Charles negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza y mostró una de esas sonrisas que tenía cuando se comunicaba con su hermana.

—Que nadie sepa cuáles son mis dones, no significa que no los tenga.

—¿Acaso le avergüenza?

—Si me diera vergüenza no me habría lanzado para ser ministro de la comunidad mutante ¿no cree? –Charles suspiró. –Es por precaución. Los años me han demostrado que tanto humanos como mutantes le tienen cierta aberración a mi don. Si alguien lo supiera, alguien más que no sea mi hermana o mi ex esposa, sería difícil realizar mi trabajo. Y no quiero arriesgarme. Es más útil mantenerlo oculto. No me importan los rumores.

Erik advirtió un humor triste en las palabras del ministro haciendo que se pregunte qué tipo de poder podría hacer que todos lo rechazaran. Por un momento pensó que Charles podría estar mintiendo para mantener su fachada, pero una parte suya decidió creerle al reconocer la misma expresión asustada que Erik había tenido cuando mostraba sus poderes sin estar consciente.

—¿Sus padres le enseñaron a manejar su mutación? –Tal vez eran los efectos del alcohol haciendo que Erik deseara saber más de ese hombre.

—Mi padre lo aceptó y mi madre tenía miedo. Antes de que mi padre pudiera hacer algo al respecto, falleció. –Charles bajó la vista y comenzó a jugar con los bordes de la copa vacía. –Un año después ella volvió a casarse. Cuando su nuevo esposo se enteró, me mandó a encerrar por un tiempo en la azotea. Él tenía un hijo que solía venir a molestarme durante esos días. Raven me ayudó, ella me sacó. Ambos aprendidos juntos sobre nuestras mutaciones. Estamos bien ahora.

Erik apretó los labios, furioso tras imaginarse a un pobre niño pidiendo ayuda. Él ya había visto a muchos niños así en la guerra, suplicando no ser abandonados. Nunca pudo ayudarlos, porque el objetivo de buscar la paz era otro y los mutantes no estaban incluidos de las formas que debían estarlo.

La conversación llegó a su fin minutos después. Charles se despidió con buen humor y desapareció en los escalones que lo llevaban a su habitación. Por su parte, Erik hizo la llamada a Emma apenas llegó a la casa donde vivían Magda y los niños. Esa noche intentó besar a su esposa, pero ella se negó y lo dejó sólo sobre el mueble de la sala.

Los tres días que pasó con sus hijos fueron fructíferos, ellos se veían animados e impacientes por demostrar sus avances con el control de sus poderes. Magda también se veía tranquila, escuchando pacientemente las explicaciones que le daba Erik sobre los temas que ella no comprendía. Los ejercicios se volvieron fáciles de llevar para sus hijos y su esposa. Por primera vez desde su llegada, la esperanza de ver a su familia unida volvió a llenarlo de vida. Se sentía agradecido con Charles y un suave sentimiento de respeto se produjo cuando pensaba en el atareado ministro.

Sin embargo, las noticias que tenía Magda para él no eran buenas.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien más, Erik. Lo siento, necesitamos el divorcio. –Erik cayó sobre la silla, cansado y perdido. –Lo que pasó hoy fue maravilloso, pero no ocurrirá todos los días. Lo sabes.

—Sólo un año y medio más, Magda. Será así dentro de poco. No puedes dejarme…

—Me cansé de esperar, Erik. Sólo cambiaremos nosotros, los niños no se irán, seguiremos siendo una familia. –Ella tomó su mano sonriendo. –También necesitas empezar desde cero, Erik. Tú más que nadie, debes reconstruir tu vida. Debes ser feliz de nuevo.

—Pero yo soy feliz con ustedes.

—Está decidido. No comencemos una discusión.

Decir que estaba abatido fue incorrecto. Lo único que mejoró su situación fue el trabajo, la rutina de seguir y proteger al ministro de los peligros. Al menos, durante esas horas, evitaba pensar en su vida resquebrajada. Por las noches se aseguraba de hablar con sus hijos y escuchar las anécdotas que tenían guardadas para él, pese a lo agotado que se sentía, Erik lo oía con mucha atención y recuperaba un poco de su sonrisa. Después, a la hora de dormir, sólo podía sentir que estaba desolado, como las noches en los campos de batalla.

Charles no tardó en descubrirlo, hablaron sobre eso como si fueran un par de viejos amigos. Las noches después del protocolo de verificación se hicieron más largas, con charlas sobre la vida de Charles o la de Erik. Hablaron sobre lo que les gustaba y encontró en Charles un buen adversario del ajedrez. También discutieron sobre sus puntos de vista y confesaron algunos de sus temores. Erik comenzó a descubrir que el trabajo de Charles como ministro no era sencillo como él había pensado, ya que siempre lo veía discutiendo con el resto de los ministros dentro de las salas de reunión, era fácil darse cuenta que siempre le ponían trabas a sus propuestas. Por otro lado, los medios de comunicación también se encargaban de destruirlo, cuestionando su trabajo deficiente al resolver los constantes ataques a las comunidades mutantes del país británico. Erik observaba como Charles se desgastaba y apagaba la televisión o la radio. Sin embargo, fuera como fuera su día, siempre tenía una leve sonrisa que dedicaba a Erik y en algunas ocasiones, al resto del personal.

Erik descubrió que su relación con el ministro había superado los límites del trabajo, ambos se habían convertido en una especie de amigos que se mostraban confianza y respeto.

Hasta que el destino les ofreció avanzar un paso más.

Durante los tres meses que había estado cuidando de la espalda de Charles, no se había presentado nada que fuera amenazante, salvo por pequeñas protestas en contra de sus ideas o propuestas; eran eventos que Erik podía controlar y confrontar con solo mover las manos. No obstante, él no vio venir la primera bala que traspasó la cabeza del conductor. El evento sucedió rápido, las balas hicieron que el vidrio blindado de la ventana estallara y la muerte de Benjamin, había desestabilizado el auto produciendo movimientos toscos en zigzag. Erik oyó los gritos de Charles y sintió que su sangre hervía. Con la ayuda de su poder, logró equilibrar el auto y mantenerlo en una zona segura. Lo siguiente que pensó fue desviar las balas, pero estas habían sido diseñadas con caucho.

—Es sangre…yo, Erik, por dios, tengo sangre –Charles habló desesperado mientras tocaba su rostro con desesperación.

—¡Charles, agáchate! –Gritó Erik tratando de controlar su propia desesperación. –Escúchame, Charles, debes ponerte a salvo. Baja del asiento, por favor. Todo estará bien –Charles obedeció, su cuerpo temblaba y respiraba precipitadamente. Erik podía ver el pánico asomándose en los profundos ojos azules. –Vas a estar bien, lo prometo, no dejaré que nada te pase.

En un impulso, Erik tomó la mano de Charles desde el otro extremo del asiento. El ministro le prestó atención, aferrándose con toda su fuerza a la mano de su guardaespaldas. Charles comenzó a tomar el control de su respiración, parecía estar despejándose mientras asumía la situación en la que estaban. Las balas volvieron a impactar, pero Charles no gritó ni se desesperó, apretó la mano de Erik y cerró los ojos.

—Charles, ahora moveré el auto, necesito que te recuestes para que las balas no te alcancen ¿puedes hacerlo? –Charles asintió. –Vamos a estar bien. Sobrevivirás a esto.

El guardaespaldas manipuló el timón con sus poderes e hizo que el resto del auto se pusiera en funcionamiento. El auto avanzó violentamente por la pista como consecuencia de la poca visión que Erik tenía de su entorno. Necesitaba soltar la mano de Charles para poder conducir mejor, pero no lo hizo, él necesitaba que el ministro siguiera manteniendo la poca calma que había logrado obtener. Tras algunas cuentas maniobras, logró posicionarse bajo el techo de un estacionamiento. Se apuró a comunicarse con otros agentes y esperó a que ellos llegaran.

Las sirenas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar.

—Ellos están aquí, Charles. Tenemos que movernos. Volverás a casa.

El ministro asintió.

Ambos se movieron del auto y salieron con bastante cuidado. A unos cuantos metros se encontraban autos policiales rodeados con un montón de policías.

—Tienes que correr, estarás bien.

—¿Y tú? –Charles lo observó con miedo. –Debes venir.

—Necesito atraparlo, es parte del trabajo –Erik se animó a mostrarle una suave sonrisa para tranquilizar al ministro.

—No tardes.

Erik vio a Charles correr hasta uno de los autos antes de emprender la búsqueda del francotirador que los había atacado. Subió las escaleras, obviando los ascensores y los corredizos. Él podía sentir el poco metal del arma del francotirador y sabía que estaba arriba, preparándose para marcharse. Minutos después, Erik lo atrapó, rodeando los pies del atacante con el metal de algunos tubos sueltos. Fue Janos, su viejo compañero de guerra.

—El ministro ya sabe lo que se siente ser atacado –su ex compañero habló fuera de sí. No parecía estar consciente de lo que había hecho. –Lo siento amigo, te causé problemas.

Entonces se llevó el arma con lo que había estado disparando y se apuntó bajo la quijada. El sonido fue limpio y la bala lo mató al instante. Erik no pudo detenerlo, no habría podido, el estúpido caucho se lo impidió.

El resto de los agentes llegaron gradualmente, alejaron a Erik y este dejó que algunos paramédicos lo asistieran. Seguía pasmado, sintiéndose culpable por no poder impedir la muerte de otro amigo mutante. La guerra ya le había quitado a muchos, no pensó que seguiría siendo testigo de más pérdidas. Janos se sumaba a la lista de mutantes que morían a causa de un político. Charles Xavier era culpable y Erik lo había protegido. Se sintió asqueado cuando se vio como un traidor.

Emma le dio un par de días de descanso. Erik los tomó sin protestar, necesitaba estar lejos del ministro y también de sus hijos. Durante esos dos días, quedó incomunicado, permaneciendo como un muñeco de trapo sobre la cama desarreglada. Su mente en todo momento permaneció en blanco. No pensó en nada ni en nadie. Erik no quería recordar. Se sentía bien así. Estando vacío y libre de todo lo que podía atormentarlo. Sin embargo, debía enfrentar el mundo y lo hizo cuando se volvió a poner el traje negro para regresar a la rutina de su trabajo.

El ministro se encontraba escoltado en una habitación amplia de hotel mientras inspeccionaban cada rincón de su casa, con motivo de prevención. Tres agentes se encargarían de cuidar la habitación de Charles durante las 24 horas, pero era Erik quien se quedaría dentro, en una habitación continua.

La presencia de Charles, extrañamente, lo hizo sentir tranquilo y a la vez inquieto. Estaba satisfecho de poder comprobar que el ministro apenas tenía una pequeña rasgadura en la frente, aunque le preocupó ver lo apagado que lucía. No se parecía en nada al enérgico hombre con el que se topó el primer día, más bien parecía un niño perdido y asustado.

—Es la falta de sueño –habló Charles cuando la puerta se cerró dejándolos solos. Una débil sonrisa se asomó por unos segundos. –No necesitan decirme que me veo terrible. Es suficiente la autocrítica frente al espejo.

—Mejorará –Erik lo interrumpió.

El ministro asintió y se volvió hacia la barra dónde le esperaba un vaso con vodka.

—Sólo desearía volver a casa. Esta habitación me desespera. –Charles bebió de un solo trago. Sus parpados se arrugaron y emitió un sonido quejumbroso. –El protocolo ¿verdad?

—Volverás pronto.

Charles suspiró. Su pequeño cuerpo se desinfló en pesadez y se sirvió más alcohol.

—¿No beberá, Lehnsherr?

Erik se acercó. La distancia entre los dos fue mínima y por primera vez Erik pudo distinguir el perfume de Charles. El olor le recordó a algo dulce y ácido, como limones o naranjas, no supo distinguirlo. No obstante, fue agradable.

—Sé que has pensado “ _pobre ministro, sintió lo que es el verdadero pánico_ ” –continuó Charles. Erik quiso refutar pero el ministro le extendió el vaso con vodka. –Lo sé. Todos piensan así. Ya debes saber lo que dicen de mí: “el pobre niño bonito e ingenuo.” Pero ya sentí el pánico muchas veces, señor Lehnsherr. Lo sé desde que tenía ocho años. Intentos de secuestro, atentados, mi padrastro, su hijo…Sebastian Shaw. –Charles se acercó y dejó que su cabeza cayera contra el hombro de Erik. –Sebastian Shaw fue mi guardaespaldas, el intentó asesinarme mientras dormía, dijo que tenía curiosidad sobre mi mutación y…creí que moriría, otra vez. Yo también tengo heridas y no todas han cicatrizado.

El ministro, no, Charles Xavier comenzó a llorar. Erik lo vio romperse. Fue testigo de su fragilidad, de sus preocupaciones personales y de sus verdaderos miedos. Erik lo había juzgado sin saber y no dudaba que era un idiota por ello. Así que decidió recompensarlo brindándole consuelo, no fueron palabras, pero si un ligero abrazo al que Charles se aferró como si se tratase de un niño.

—Gracias.

Charles levantó la vista. El sentimiento de gratitud prevaleció sobre las lágrimas que seguían desprendiéndose de sus bonitos ojos. Erik se sintió nervioso, demasiado expectante ante ideas nuevas que surgían dentro de su mente. Ideas descabelladas como besar esos rojos labios hinchados. Ideas que Charles cumplió cuando aplastó su boca contra la de Erik.

Percibió un sabor dulce, tenuemente picante. Erik lo probó y estaba seguro que no sería fácil olvidar esa sensación.


	2. Chapter 2

La boca de Charles fue…

Un olvido. Sí, un olvido. Un beso que lo orilló a la amnesia. Desconoció quien era, dónde estaba, que hacía. Su pasado se borró y el futuro no fue contemplado. Pero el presente, el presente lo absorbió con un par de labios resecos, rojos y anhelantes. Eso fue lo único que importó. Lo único en lo que pensó y lo único que necesitó. Entonces la fragancia de dulce silvestre lo volvió loco. Deseó más y más y mucho más. Ya no podría sentirse abastecido después de probar el sabor apasionado de Charles.

Ambos se separaron, agitados y confundidos. Erik no supo en qué momento se aferró a las caderas de Charles, pero no quiso alejarse, tenía miedo de romper el momento y no volver nunca; sus dedos se enterraron un poco más, sólo algo ligero. Charles lo acercó, las pálidas manos apretándose alrededor de sus brazos.

—Desnúdame, Erik…por favor –suplicó. _Oh_ , que rostro más necesitado tenía ese hombre.

—¿Es una orden, señor ministro?

Sus labios se rozaron, acariciando el tibio aliento arrítmico e invitándolos a que sigan probando.

—Sí.

Y Erik obedeció, por supuesto.

Las ropas de Charles fueron quitadas, arrojadas violentamente al suelo. El contacto directo con la piel desnuda produjo quemaduras en la punta de sus dedos, y aunque la sensación de ser carbonizado parecía palpable, el dolor no llegó, ni tampoco el retroceso. Erik continuo, más entusiasmado que en cualquier otra ocasión. Su boca se posó en el cuello sonrosado de Charles, saboreando el rastro de colonia, dejando su huella invisible. Conoció sobre las pequeñas pecas rosadas dispersas en sus hombros y pecho, tan sensuales y atrayentes que Erik deseó arrancarlas con cada beso húmedo que las tocaba. Oyó la respiración fuerte de Charles, retrayéndose, extinguiéndose antes de salir por completo de sus labios y convirtiéndose en quejidos cuchicheantes. Entonces levantó la vista y se encontró con un rostro lloroso, lujurioso, poco avergonzado. Una nueva faceta del joven ministro que Erik deseó doblegar bajo su cuerpo.

Se arrastraron hacia la cama en una cuestión de segundos. Las sábanas frías hicieron que Charles se estremeciera. Erik se detuvo a un lado de la cama, admirando al desastroso hombre. Sus dedos hurgaron terriblemente en su corbata negra, en los botones del esmoquin y la camisa, en la cerradura de sus pantalones arrugados y en la desesperante presión de sus zapatos lustrados. Charles lo miraba agobiado, tocándose el vientre y conteniendo el aliento. Fue un tiempo casi eterno hasta volver a sentirse abrasado por el contacto adverso. Los dos gimieron cuando sus miembros erectos se rozaron. Charles levantó las caderas y Erik se hundió un poco más, presionando contra el agradable contacto.

El ministro estaba a su merced, retorciéndose en su mando y agonizando en la palma de su mano. Erik pudo complacerlo más, liberarlo del martirio y escucharlo gritar en el proceso. Pero no supo que más hacer, era tan inexperto como un adolescente en su primera vez. Nunca se acostó con otros hombres y estuvo alejado del sexo desde que se fue a servir en la milicia. Erik se sentía sediento, como una bestia apresada y furiosa.

—Aquí –Charles lo interrumpió. Tomó la mano de Erik y la ubicó sobre la glande húmeda y pegajosa. –Tócame ahí, Erik. Hazlo despacio…

Charles gimió cuando los dedos ajenos masajearon la zona. Erik comprendió el punto, así que desplazó su mano hacia abajo, atento a las reacciones de su amante. Charles echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando con más dificultad. Esa fue una buena señal para continuar. Sin embargo, pese a que el pene de Charles era majestuoso, pensó que necesitaba tocar más y bajó, hasta que sus dedos apretaron los testículos. Charles lloriqueó complacido antes de detener las acciones de Erik.

Por unos segundos, el agente se sintió asustado, sobre todo al notar que el otro hombre se hacía a un lado. No obstante, fue empujado antes de que Erik pudiera notarlo. El joven ministro puso su boca a la altura del ajeno miembro erecto. Erik no tuvo que ver para saber lo que pasaría a continuación y aunque hubiera querido, la sensación de opresión abrazadora le hizo cerrar los ojos. Sólo se pudo imaginar la boca roja de Charles chupando el extenso tronco de su miembro, a esa lengua descarada acariciando con descaro en la punta dónde el líquido blanco se acumulaba. Por instinto, sus manos se sujetaron del castaño cabello ondulado, apretando y jalando en señal de entrega. Todo su cuerpo se erizó antes de sentir la mente nublada frente a la liberación del clímax. Tardó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que Charles de nuevo se alejaba.

Erik lo tomó del brazo y lo acorraló contra la cama. Sus ojos estaban encendidos, con pequeñas llamas anhelantes que pedían hacer más. Charles parecía divertido, su boca extendida en una sonrisa y sus bellos ojos opacados por la curiosidad. Erik respiró fuerte, convencido de distorsionar ese bonito rostro en un desastre. No supo las razones tras sus futuras acciones, sólo se dio cuenta que había introducido su dedo índice en la estrecha abertura trasera de Charles, cuando lo vio gritar y quejarse. Fue el momento de Erik de sonreír con prepotencia. Entonces su boca bajo, como Charles hizo previamente y probó el sabor que desprendía el otro hombre. El ministro gimió sin ánimos de contenerse, su cuerpo se retorcía y temblaba cada cierto segundo. Erik abandonó el miembro ajeno, irguiéndose sólo un poco para observar como Charles se retorcía ante la penetración de otros dos dedos más. El espectáculo fue asombroso cuando el semen salpicó e hizo un desastre sobre su propio vientre.

A Erik le gustó este lado de Charles.

Las sesiones de sexo se repitieron casi a diario, siendo mejor que la anterior. Erik lo penetró correctamente una semana después, con su miembro dentro de Charles durante largos minutos, embistiendo en creciente energía hasta ser absorbido por el delicioso clímax. Cuando el ministro retornó a su casa, el sexo fue más rápido y sediento. Se desnudaron a medias y follaron sobre la mesa de la cocina, en la alfombra o en el mueble de la sala, junto a la puerta de entrada o en el largo pasillo oscuro. En realidad no importaba cómo y dónde lo hacían. Era casi curioso como la llama no se extinguía. Los días siguieron pasando y ellos continuaron teniendo sexo. Nadie lo notó, porque sus charlas seguían siendo precisas frente a todos y sus trabajos los mantuvieron lejos de sospecha, porque el trabajo de Erik era observar a Charles y Charles era excelente fingiendo que no le importaba ser observado. La química funcionó bien entre ambos. Sin complicaciones o compromisos, ya que después del sexo, el adiós ni siquiera era dicho.

Mientras que en su vida personal, todo seguía siendo un desastre. Magda seguía evitándolo, sus hijos dormían cada vez más temprano y los días libres no eran necesarios para complacer a los niños. Pero estaba funcionando, mucho mejor que antes. Erik ya no se sentía demasiado estresado.

—Moira –Charles sonrió, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y sus brazos rápidamente rodearon los hombros de la mujer. –Es una sorpresa verte. Pensé que vendrías a finales de año.

—Tenemos que hablar –la sonrisa del ministro se borró. Erik se preguntó cuál podría ser la causa.

—Entra Moira, hablemos con un poco de té –Charles se detuvo y giró para ver a Erik con la expresión seria. –Ya puede irse, agente. Tenga buena noche.

La puerta se cerró finalmente, con el ex matrimonio dentro. Esa noche no hubo sexo o besos o caricias atrevidas. Erik se sintió tenso, incomprensiblemente molesto. No supo la razón de su malestar, pero se sintió inquieto cuando se subió al auto negro y fue dejado frente a su departamento. Se sentó sobre la cama sintiéndose nervioso, pensando innecesariamente en lo que Moira podría decirle a Charles. Una imagen de ellos dos besándose alteró el pulso de Erik.

Fueron celos, descubrió. Y era natural teniendo en cuenta su relación con Charles, su cerebro podría haberse confundido. La calma lo consoló cuando se dio cuenta que se olvidaría de la sensación al día siguiente.

Así fue.

Moira ya no estaba y Charles se mostró igual de brillante.

—Agente Lehnsherr, a partir de mañana se mudará a la casa del ministro Xavier –comunicó Emma desde el otro lado del teléfono. Erik frunció las cejas en confusión. –Será por un par de meses. Sus días libres serán sábados y domingos, ¿está bien con el nuevo cambio? Si no es así, podemos solicitar a otro agente.

Erik contempló el techo de su habitación. Pensó naturalmente en los dos días seguidos que tendría con sus hijos y luego la imagen de Charles durmiendo bajo su cuidado…

—Estoy bien con eso.

Fue más fácil para ellos una vez que comenzaron a convivir. Durante todo el día, Charles Xavier jugaba bien su rol como el ministro que era, sus motivaciones no se desviaron y su carácter persuasivo seguía siendo el mismo. Y por las noches, oh, por las noches era el amante insatisfecho de Erik. Ambos eran insaciables en la cama, pero a veces había algo más de profundidad, un poco más de entrega cuando hablaban sobre ellos. Erik descubrió que era entretenido discutir con Charles, su lado gruñón y sus expresiones molestas era algo que Erik llamaba adorable. Entonces lo abrazaba, sonriendo a escondidas, esperando que el joven ministro se quedara dormido. En algunas ocasiones, cuando era demasiado cansado, los dos se quedaban juntos, dormidos y abrazados, como si la estabilidad de sus sueños dependiera del otro.

Erik se abastecía de la fragancia matutina que Charles tenía por la mañana, un olor tan suave que sólo se percibía a cierta distancia. Durante esos momentos, antes de que su amante despertara, Erik contemplaba el rostro apacible. Descubrió que Charles tenía pecas ligeramente naranjas, cediendo a un delicado marrón, apenas se acumulaban por sus mejillas, pero encontró muchas de ellas en el puente de su nariz elevada. Las pestañas eran una de las partes favoritas de Erik, rizadas y largas, a veces se preguntaba si podría poner un palillo sobre ellas. La boca roja de Charles era otra cosa de admirar, muy suaves cuando entraban a temperatura media y ligeramente agrietadas cuando el frío las tocaba o cuando él se las mordía; pero Erik prefería saborearlas antes que verlas. El cuerpo de Charles también merecía su propia admiración, esbelto y mediano, bastante pálido, pero indicado para delatar las zonas dónde se sentía caliente o ruborizado; también había músculos marcando parte de su abdomen y sus brazos. Charles se veía como un hombre débil, pero tenía la fuerza necesaria como para voltear a Erik. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba, eran los ojos de Charles, tan intensos e intimidantes, teñidos de un color parecido al zafiro. Su parte favorita del día, era cuando Charles despertaba y lo atrapaba con esos bellos ojos soñolientos.

—Tienes unos iris extraños –Charles le dijo una mañana, cuando no fue necesario asistir a la rutina de su trabajo. Eran las siete, algo tarde para ambos, pero siguieron recostados. –Recién lo acabo de notar.

—¿Estás diciendo que mis ojos son horrendos? –Erik sonrió, fingiendo una mueca ofendida.

—No. Me refiero a que son místicos. Cuando la luz se opaca, se vuelven a un verde oscuro y cuando hay mucha iluminación, parecen un azul frío, algo metálico –Charles se quedó en silencio unos segundos. –Coinciden con tu don. Me gustan mucho.

—No te los daré.

—Si yo los tuviera, sería imposible admirarlos. No soy tonto –Charles apretó la nariz de Erik, riendo cuando este se abalanzó sobre él para tener su venganza. Sin embargo, Erik se quedó quieto, sobre él, pensando que los colores que lo miraban sonrientes eran aún más bellos. –¿Hay algo que te guste de mí?

 _Todo_ , pensó Erik.

—No te diré. –El agente se alejó de Charles, recostándose de nuevo a su lado.

—Eso no es justo, fui sincero.

—Un agente no debería compartir cosas personales con la persona a quien protege.

—¿Está diciéndome que ya no quiere tener sexo conmigo, señor Lehnsherr? –Charles se inclinó un poco, mordiendo esos deliciosos labios rojos.

—Quizá me gusta cuando gimes –Erik respondió rápido. Él mentía, por supuesto, pero le gustó ver el rubor en el rostro de Charles.

Los sábados y domingos también fueron buenos. Wanda se empeñaba en utilizar su telekinesis para mover algunas cosas y Peter se divertía corriendo en el patio de la casa mientras Erik levantaba muros de metal para que su hijo las esquivara. Cuando estaban los tres, eran una familia feliz, una familia que no parecía haber cursado años de separación. Pero entonces Magda llegaba y el ambiente era difícil de manejar. Magda siempre parecía estar dispuesta a molestar a Erik trayendo a su otra pareja en las horas de cena. El tipo ese, Bruno, ni siquiera parecía estar dispuesto a tolerar las habilidades de sus hijos.

—Oh, cariño, no hagas eso por favor –Magda sonrió con nerviosismo cuando Wanda levitó los platos por accidente. –Asustarás a Bruno.

—Hija, baja los platos, no queremos que se rompan ¿verdad? –Erik habló más amablemente. Wanda le sonrió con timidez y los platos volvieron delicadamente sobre la mesa. –Gracias cariño, esta semana no podía comprar platos nuevos.

Ambos niños rieron divertidos, mientras que Bruno parecía haber gruñido.

Fue Magda quien se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir el momento incómodo.

—¿Y cómo está el trabajo, Erik? –Preguntó Bruno para su exasperación.

—Todo bien, nada novedoso que contar. –Respondió.

—Oí que el ministro es como un niño engreído. Debe ser un dolor de cabeza trabajar con alguien inmaduro…

Erik estaba a punto de responder, pero como era de costumbre, Peter se adelantaba a él para hablar.

—Papi dice que trabajar con Charles es tranquilo –el niño se metió una cuchara de su alimento.

—Y también dijo que es súper inteligente –agregó Wanda, mostrando todos sus dientes manchados de puré de papas.

—Y muy valiente –siguió Peter.

—Y muy amable…

—Está bien niños –Erik los detuvo. Su corazón latía con fuerza. –No podemos hablar mucho de Charles ¿recuerdan?

Los niños apretaron los labios a modo de disculpa, bajaron la vista y siguieron comiendo. Magda miró a su ex esposo con esa expresión llena de dudas que exigían futuras respuestas. Por su parte, Bruno, se veía incómodo. A Erik no le importó ninguno de los dos, pero le gustó saber que sus hijos se veían admirados por Charles. Por unos minutos, mientras se concentraba en rebanar una parte de su carne, se preguntó cómo serían las cenas con Charles y los niños ¿se verían como una familia?...Erik sacudió la idea. Charles era el ministro del Reino Unido, una esperanza para muchos mutantes y Erik, bueno, era sólo el guardaespaldas con el que se acostaba.

La cena llegó a su fin. Bruno se fue sin las suficientes ganas de despedirse de los niños y Magda trató de hablarle, sólo que esa vez, Erik fue quien la evitó y se marchó a dormir en la habitación destinada para las visitas. La ausencia de su ex esposa ya no era algo que lo afectara. Magda había querido seguir adelante y Erik no la detendría con charlas innecesarias sobre sus vidas privadas.

—Buen día señor ministro –saludó Erik el lunes por la mañana, luciendo feliz y descansado.

—Agente Lehnsherr –respondió el ministro con seriedad, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida de la que sólo su guardaespaldas se percató.

Esa mañana, la agenda del ministro Xavier estaba repleta de actividades, iniciando con un discurso hacia los mutantes que aún no salían de los campos de batalla. Como era de esperarse, se encontraron con varios grupos de protestantes que abuchearon en cuanto vieron el conocido rostro atractivo del ministro. Erik inmediatamente se puso a su lado, observando con agudeza cualquier tipo de movimiento sospechoso. No hubo nada grave, a excepción de un huevo que se estrelló contra el pecho de Erik y manchó una parte de su reluciente traje.

Después de comprobar más de cinco veces que el recinto era seguro, se permitió que los periodistas y líderes políticos se acomodaran en las sillas reservadas con sus nombres. Los agentes se acomodaron en cada puerta y esquina, mientras que Erik guardó su posición junto al estrado dónde Charles subiría para dar su discurso.

—Los mutantes hemos dejado de ser una presa de caza –inició Charles cuando las luces se enfocaron en él. –Pero ahora somos un arma, un escudo y no una vida. Los humanos han dejado de cazarnos, pero ahora nos usan como una excusa de campañas políticas esperanzadoras o en el peor de los casos, como soldados destinados a la lucha. Lo sé, me he dado cuenta de ello y sé que muchos de los nuestros siguen atrapados en peleas que se originan por doctrinas que no son nuestras. Sé que en esta sala y fuera de ella, muchos se preguntan “¿Y ese niño bonito que demonios sabe?” Admito que tengo un rostro atractivo, es demasiado evidente para poder negarlo –Charles se detuvo ante la risa de su audiencia esperando que el silencio volviera. –Pero no soy ingenuo, nunca lo he sido, sé sobre la desesperación y el miedo, porque yo también fui una presa. Es por eso que hoy, he decidido ofrecer un discurso más que alentador, he decidido establecer un objetivo para alcanzar la meta que tanto hemos deseado. Yo, como ministro representante de la comunidad mutante…

Erik no lo notó a tiempo. Sus poderes apenas sirven para proteger a Charles de una fracción de la bomba. El estallido se escuchó mucho más fuerte que un tanque de guerra, silenciando cualquier grito y reteniendo cualquier escape. Las llamas lo alcanzaron y rozaron una parte de su piel, pero el impacto lo empujó lejos del ministro. Erik puede ver como el estrado se desvanece, tragándose a Charles y cubriéndolo con una capa de fuego.

Perdió la consciencia por eternos minutos en los que no dejó de pensar en Charles. En cuanto se sintió lo suficiente estable, se levantó, dispuesto a buscar al pequeño hombre entre los escombros, el polvo y las flamas de fuego. No quería mantenerse lejos de Charles ni un segundo más, estaba decidido a encontrarlo y asegurarle que estaría bien, que Erik lo cuidaría y que no dejaría que nada malo volviera a pasarle. Pero Charles no aparecía, ningún rastro de él entre los cuerpos inconscientes.

—¡Charles! –Erik llamó con desesperación, moviendo todo lo que pudiera con la ayuda de sus poderes. –¡Charles!

_Estoy aquí, Erik. Búscame bajo los escombros._

El agente se detuvo, frunciendo las cejas en clara confusión. No sabía de dónde provenía esa voz, pero estaba seguro que era el tono de Charles, lo reconocería dónde sea.

_Te explicaré más tarde, por favor, date prisa, no puedo aguantar más._

Erik siguió el rastro de esa presencia invisible dentro de su cabeza. Estiró los dedos y alejó los pedazos de cemento, era casi un milagro que hayan sido mezclados con varias piezas de metal. Al sacar el último resto, encontró a Charles, cubierto de polvo y manchas de sangre que se desprendía casi todos los lugares de su cuerpo. Erik lo cargó como pudo, olvidando el dolor de sus propias heridas y la debilidad que sentían sus extremidades. Necesitaba a Charles en un lugar seguro, lejos de todo ese desastre.

Los días que Charles se quedó dentro de cuidados intensivos, Erik sintió que el mundo se caía. Las batallas y su estrecha relación con la muerte, lo habían preparado para enfrentar diferentes tipos de escenarios, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba listo para este, para un mundo sin Charles Xavier. Y no es que fuera alguien demasiado pesimista, una parte suya tenía esperanzas de ver al ministro de nuevo, de que Emma lo llamara y le dijera que debía retornar a su puesto; pero los titulares y el silencio, no ayudaban. Sin embargo, su teléfono timbró junto al nombre de su jefa.

Erik odió ver el tubo entrando por la boca del pequeño hombre. Odió ver a las enfermeras entrando y saliendo cada media hora. Odió que el perfume silvestre del ministro se viera reemplazado por los olores desagradables del plástico y la medicina. No quería ver a Charles en ese estado, luciendo débil y dócil. Claramente el gran ministro no era ese tipo de hombre. Charles tenía el carácter fuerte, difícil de corromper con ideas que no eran suyas, con la suficiente convicción de hacerte dudar de tus propias creencias y visiones; alguien amable que podría extender su mano sin ser demasiado ingenuo como para entregarte su confianza. Ese Charles no era visible en el hombre postrado sobre la cama, pálido como una hoja, demasiado delgado e inexpresivo. Erik odió a ese Charles y quería ver al verdadero, pronto, o se moriría de desesperación.

_“También te extrañé”._

Otra vez la voz. Esa voz parecida a Charles dentro de su cabeza.

_“Soy yo, Erik. El ministro al que llamaste ingenuo y juraste proteger.”_

Erik parpadeó, observando la cama con el entrecejo fruncido. Su boca hizo una mueca y se acercó lo suficiente para asegurarse que el ministro seguía en absoluto silencio.

_“Te dije que tenía un don. Este es mi regalo, soy un telépata. Por favor, no muestres signos de que estas hablando conmigo, nadie debe saber.”_

Así lo hizo, arrastró la silla hasta un lado de la camilla y fingió estar atento a las jeringas incrustadas en los brazos ajenos. Sin embargo, pese a estar actuando con tranquilidad, su cabeza se llenó con sentimientos de miedo y nerviosismo.

 _“Tienes miedo”_ , dijo la voz de Charles. Su presencia era como una ráfaga tibia. A Erik le gustaba esa sensación.

 _“No es por ti”_. Erik se apuró a responder, sorprendido de oír su propia voz con más fuerza y vitalidad dentro de su cabeza. “ _Es por mí. Hay cosas horribles que no deberías ver.”_

El silencio se presentó. Erik no estaba seguro de lo que Charles había visto dentro de su cabeza ¿y si lo dejaba?

_“Hay muchas cosas buenas en ti, Erik. Muchas más de las que crees.”_

Erik confió en lo que Charles dijo. Permitió que él entrara en su mente por completo, lo dejó ver cada rincón oscuro y luminoso, desde días en los que fue feliz, hasta días en los que fue perseguido por hombres que lo veían como una abominación. Pero también dejó que Charles descubriera la forma en la que Erik lo veía. Descubrió los sentimientos que tenía por él, no sólo como un fiel guardaespaldas o como un extraño amigo, sino también como un hombre que lo amaba de todas las formas que se puede amar a alguien. Pero Erik no sólo quería que Charles lo viera, eso no era suficiente, necesitaba decírselo por su cuenta y espero, por días, hasta que el tubo en la boca de Charles fue sacado.

—Te amo –Erik lo confesó en voz alta. Charles estaba recostado en una silla de ruedas, mirando por la ventana, mientras le daba la espalda a Erik. –Todo lo que viste dentro de mi es lo que soy y lo que te doy, Charles. Te amo.

—Erik…

El miedo se instaló. Había una gran posibilidad de ser rechazado, pero había aprendido de ese hombre a mantener un poco de esperanza. Dios, Charles lo había jodido por completo.

—También te amo. –Respondió Charles, girando la silla con bastante dificultad y delatando su rostro lloroso. –Pero no quiero que estés conmigo, Erik. Tu vida corre peligro cada maldito día que te mantienes a mi lado y hay niños que aún esperan verte volver a casa. Yo no quiero quitarles a su padre…yo…no puedo permitir que te quedes a mi lado. Dentro de un mes podría haber otro atentado y…

—¡Te protegeré! –El corazón de Erik latió con fuerza y desesperación. –Nos protegeré, a ambos. Charles ¿no lo entiendes? Te necesito en mi vida. Por favor, permíteme hacer eso.

Charles desvió la mirada, mordiéndose los labios rojos y temblorosos.

—¿Y tus hijos?

Erik respiró profundo. Él pensó mucho en ellos durante los últimos días. Wanda y Peter eran tan importantes como lo era Charles en su vida. Él no podría vivir bien sin ellos, los necesitaba para seguir adelante y no estancarse.

—Ayúdame a cuidarlo, Charles.

—¿Qué?

—Me encontré con Moira y me contó sobre tus planes de abrir una escuela en Westchester. También me dijo que planeabas renunciar a tu cargo. –Charles lo miró directamente a los ojos, estudiándolo con algo más que su telepatía. –Quiero apoyarte. Cuidarte y protegerte.

—¿Y si sucede algo?

—Lo afrontaremos, juntos. –Erik tomó el rostro de Charles. Lo acunó delicadamente entre sus manos. –Confía en mí, por favor.

Charles suspiró. Sus ojos azules se veían cansados, sin embargo, una chispa brillante se asomó por los bordes.

—¿Prometes dejar de llamarme engreído cuando tengamos sexo?

—Lo prometo –respondió Erik. Su expresión era divertida.

—Tendremos alimentos dulces durante los desayunos.

—No tengo problemas si es interdiario.

—Bien –Charles hizo un puchero. –Pero dejarás de llamar al té una bebida tonta de ingleses.

—Sólo si dejas de decir que soy un adicto de la limpieza.

—Pero eres un adicto de la limpieza, hasta la señora de llaves lo cree.

—Quizá un poco…

—No, Erik. Lo eres completamente.

—Está bien. ¿Ahora puedo besarte o seguiremos discutiendo?

Charles asintió, sonriendo de esa manera brillante que Erik siempre deseó se produjera por su causa. Acercaron más sus rostros y sus bocas se juntaron. Fue un beso corto, bastante simple e inocente. A Erik le gustó ese beso mucho más que los otros que se habían dado, porque ese beso significó esperanza para los dos.


End file.
